Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed
Okay, continuing from the , it was decided back then that the pages and were not worth keeping. However, since I found the official kanji and romanization for (based off of the Kairiki (Superhuman strength) Destroyers), it became an official page (i.e. it is no longer an unofficially named page), meaning it has Oda's approval. Now the problem is: and . Since we still do not have any official name for it, it is considered unofficial, and not Oda-approved, and therefore must be deleted. We need to finish this conflict and decide whether to delete the page or not once and for all! Please discuss about this. Yatanogarasu 07:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Discussions Start Here Okay since I technically started this mess by making the page I should explain it. Its the same thing as the super strength page, intended to list the certain peeps who achieved that status. However, it did not maintain well unlike the other page enough due to everyone wanting to add anyone who went above 5 mph.... If you get what I'm implying by that statement. There shouldn't have been a problem since so few could enter the page, the problem is that it was hard to explain the purpose of the pages. Oda never listed it... Then again he never named Enel's race either, but we needed a page to describe and talk about Enel's race and so it was matched to the current two races of the sky by phonetic sound. Both pages are "placeholder" pages meant to hold it together until a proper name was decided. HOWEVER, as I said with SHS, unlike the race page that page became out of control before it could be sorted. In the end all sorts of messages had to be left on that particular page to stop people adding things to SHS willy nilly without thought. So far only 3 techniques have ever been confirmed and the rest is debatable. They are Kuro's move, CP9's Suro and Luffy's Gear (confirmed to be on par with their move so it counted). Whether not its important, I'm pretty much fed up due to the way the page ended up being treated after its creatation. One-Winged Hawk 08:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Just as of a note, today I had to remove trivia along the lines of the problem with this page. May speculating if Zoro and Sanji had it after the timeskip and one about the Marines possibly using it. Its suppose to be "confirmed only". One-Winged Hawk 08:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but since we were on the subject of eliminating/merging all conjectural titled articles, I thought hard on how to handle the unofficially named Super-Human Speed page. After all, it gave rise to the Super-Human Endurance page (even for only a short while). Yatanogarasu 08:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :And if you want, I could lock the page until we finish the discussion on how to deal with it. Yatanogarasu 08:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Personnelly it should stay locked, but yes, for now thats a good idea. One-Winged Hawk 08:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Locked for admins only or for new and unregistered? Yatanogarasu 08:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do what you feel must be done. One-Winged Hawk 08:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Super human endurance was a joke... The basis of it was vague at best. So long as you had good stamina, defence or a strong will you could enter the page. By the terms of that page pretty much anyone could enter it. I get the idea it was set up though for Ussop only. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Folks, this is a hard task. It's true, Oda never mentioned "Super-Human Speed" being a characteristic... Nonetheless, some characters are by all means incredibly fast, able to disappear in the blink of an eye as they were teleporting. ::So tell me... ::If I got everything correctly, just having an "official" name for such speed would make the page worth keeping, am I right? Aldarinor 09:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yup, if Oda gives it a name, then we can take his word for it. Otherwise, if we make up a name, then we are just going against Oda, right? Yatanogarasu 09:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Truth be told : we dont really need that page : #It is stated as "Super-human" speed , so any person who is faster than an average human enters the "confirmed list" . #The above statement means almost every person in OP has that ability ( Zoro , Sanji , many Marines are obviously faster than average humans ) ......... so the list is undoubtably not all that useful . ::The trouble is the anime exhaggurates the problems because to show speed they blur characters, creating the problem we have here. In the manga, this isn't used as a technique for demostrational art since anime and manga do not always used the same techniques of illustration. So the problem is always going to be the animes portrayal of a chracter. By all means, only a handful by the manga terms warrent being on the list. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::So,....do u want the page to be alive or not :::I also note here, because of the confusion in trying to explain all of this and no one seemingly to be able to grasp the page, I stopped caring about it long ago and am still puzzled as to the fact no ones deleted it all ready. It became a lost cause long ago due to the way everyone tried to force it to be something it wasn't for. The SHstrength page was easily able to be morphed into what everyone wanted eventually. But this one has been has never been that fortunate. My ultimate thing I can say is, give it one week to sort itself out, if someone can "save" it, then so be it, if not at the end of the week, just delete it as its only going to continue to cause problems and we've all long ago voted for it to be deleted. One-Winged Hawk 10:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::We should only keep it if it is Oda-approved. Otherwise; delete it. Yountoryuu 14:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Right, I guess nobody tried to delete it because some other people prevented it with so-called good additions, making it look worthy of keeping. But you're right, one week, if nobody can save it enough, we delete it for good. April 10 is the dead line. Yatanogarasu 16:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I have nothing to add to it. Its all in the hands of someone else. I think the only thing that saddens me is despite all of the fuss it was never dealt with sooner. someone either stopped it or it just hang in because no one deleted it. Regardless, I'm glad it may be going on the 10th. One-Winged Hawk 18:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Time's up, time to delete it now. Yatanogarasu 03:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC)